The Things We Don't Understand
by TheNewCompanion
Summary: Something is wrong with Miss Swan- something that she can't fix. Jack comes to save her from brain damage... though all is not as it may seem. Will Jack save Elizabeth, and will they be able to escape his many enemies? Will the Pirate King prove that Captain Sparrow is a good man, or will he prove her wrong? J/E (This is a one-shot, though it will probably be continued!) SPARRABETH
1. Prologue

The Things We Don't Understand

**Disclamer:The characters are not mine. Anything you recognize is owned by Disney! I recieve absolutely no money from writing fanfiction. **

**(The authors note is at the bottom.)**

* * *

The wind whispers softly through the sails of the dark vessel. The night is as black as coal. Stars reflect on the smooth surface of the magnificent ocean, giving an impression that the ship is sailing in the sky. It is not even that hard to believe, if one is melancholy or drunk enough to try. Many of the crew enjoys the easy smoothness on this beautiful gift of a night, while many more rest up in order to face another day under the crackling Caribbean sun. Life is not easy aboard the Black Pearl, though not one person on the ship regrets it. The night is too peaceful to not enjoy; and enjoying it everyone is. Everyone, that is, except for three.

"Please Lizzie. Please eat the orange," the man says in a soothing tone, so as not to startle the beauty before him. An older man stands watching; his eyes full of deep regret and sorrow. In his hand he grips a flask tightly. Every once in a while the older man raises the flask and drinks from it in deep gulps, like a parched animal quickly dying of thirst. But his eyes never leave the two people in front of him.

"Please eat it," the man once again says to the woman hunched before him. The last orange- the last _fruit_- on the ship is clutched in the man's ringed and dirtied hand. He waves it in front of the woman's face, but she does not even acknowledge the motion. In agitation, the man stands up, causing his trinketed dreadlocks to clink and rub together, before determinedly kneeling once again.

"You need to eat, Lizzie-luv," the man says in a commanding sort of tone. "Look at this orange! It looks very good, doesn't it? Every man on this ship would fight for it- but I'm going to give it to you, luv. I just need you… to eat it." Both men look at the only female occupant, but there is still no response. It's as if they aren't even there to her.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Captain?" the older man asks, throwing out the words to try to cut the palpable tension in the thick air. "Are you sure this is the… right thing to do, under the circumstances, sir?" the older man says again. He glances at the frail form of the lady. She is obviously beautiful. Her blond hair hangs and frames her angelic face in a soft, dirty curtain. Her delicate form is covered by the sturdy clothing of a man, but it manages to somehow compliment her all the same. Her nimble body is sun-bleached, and some sun-burned skin has begun to peel on her small nose. Her full, red lips hang slightly open and her long eyelashes sway with every rock of the ship. The girl is quite lovely- except for the blank, hazy brown eyes that stare at nothing. The sight is actually quite unnerving, and the effect is not an exception to the old man.

"Mr. Gibbs," the apparent Captain says in a condescending tone. "We are pirates. We do not know what we are doing, and we most certainly do not do the right thing." The old man fidgets, clearly uncomfortable.

"But sir- this seems a bit different from other situations," he begins hesitantly. The Captain lets out a small huff, clearly annoyed.

"I know that you idiot! What do you think I'm trying to do?" the Captain yells in a loud voice. His tone seems to startle the girl, who stirs and lets out a small noise of distress at the volume of voice the Captain has used. He immediately lowers it and smoothes the girl's hair.

"Shhh, luv, it's alright. No need to be worried now. It's just me. It's just good ole Jack," he croons awkwardly, but in a comforting tone none the less. She seems to come to life at the name the Captain has said.

"Jack?" she asks. Her voice sounds like a child when first learning to talk or a person riddled with sleep; clumsy and hesitant.

"Yes!" the Captain says excitedly. "That's me luv! Come, please take a bite of the orange for Jack?" the Captain named Jack brings the fruit temptingly in front of her face while hugging her waist with his other arm. Though the girl's eyes are directed towards the object in front of her face, Captain Jack can tell that she isn't actually seeing it.

"Come on luv," he urges in a despairing sort of voice. He peels the orange, rips off a bit, and puts it directly before her mouth. "You really need to eat this bite." The man named Gibbs watches his Captain with a sorrowful, knowing eye. The girl only notices the fruit when Jack bumps it against her lips.

"Hungry?" she asks, though the word does not really make sense as a question in the current situation. Jack jumps on it anyway, not usually making sense himself.

"Yes!" he cries softly, flashing a golden smile. "You are hungry. Very hungry. You need to eat this now, Lizzie." Lizzie looks at Jack, her brown orbs taking a while to actually focus on his face.

"No hungry," she says softly. Lizzie looks back down at the floor of the Captain's Cabin. Jack moans in disappointment and buries his face in her hair.

"Please luv?" he begs, as if using manners will make her eat. But she keeps staring at the floor, as unaware as she had been moments before. Soundless seconds pass slowly before Gibbs decides to end it.

"She needs help, Jack," he says. Jack starts before glaring up at his first mate and worriedly glancing at Elizabeth, as if the statement could hurt her in some way. Gibbs watches bleakly as Jack rubs soothing circles into Elizabeth's unresponsive hand and whispers meaningless assurances of his only temporary absence before walking out of the bedchambers and to the main part of his cabin. Gibbs has no choice but to follow.

"I'm doing my best," Jack says in a strained voice once Gibbs has quietly shut the door. The older man takes a good look at his Captain. Though his ever-present attire is there, as well as his swagger and bottle, Captain Jack seems different. His eyes have lost their sparkle, and his jokes, when present now, seem forced. He is never at the helm of his precious Pearl. In fact, he never leaves Elizabeth's side unless it is to get something for her or to nourish himself. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, the legend, the notorious pirate, is losing it. And all because of the shell of a girl inside his cabin.

"Is the sea really where she should be now, Jack?" Gibbs begins. "Shouldn't she be on land- safe- with someone more potent than us to take care of her?" Captain Sparrow barks out a cruel laugh.

"And just who would take care of the poor Elizabeth?" he demands harshly. "She has no one left. You know that, Joshamee. The whelp just- he just left her there-" Jack takes a steadying breath. "- and everyone we know is incapable, inept, or too untrustworthy to look after her in this state. Plus, how would I be able to know how she is?" Jack shakes his bandanna-sheathed head, causing both trinkets and dreadlocks to fly. "She is fine where she is," Jack whispers resolutely. Gibbs shakes his head dejectedly.

"Jack, I care for Miss Elizabeth like a daughter, and I have to tell you, this is just not wor-"

"Jack?" a petulant voice suddenly cries from the bedchambers. "Jack!" Immediately the Captain is on his feet and opening the door.

"Jackie's right here," he says soothingly. "What do you need luv?"

"Jack," the childishly warped voice of Elizabeth Swann repeats. The Captain looks at his first mate with hard, determined eyes, full of stress and something else- something that is dangerous for an infamous pirate with many enemies to have.

"I'm dealing with the brain damage as best as I can," Jack says firmly. "But Elizabeth needs me." Gibbs does not comment on the 'vice-versa' thought that may or may not be flashing through both of their heads.

"She needs help," Mr. Gibbs says stubbornly. Jack flashes him another hard look, one which Gibbs knows to not argue against.

"She needs a cure," Jack says in a cracking voice before slamming the door in Joshamee Gibbs' worried face.

The Captain turns to the frail and inwardly damaged lass before him. He runs his dirty fingers through her hair and caresses her cheek, wondering what she would be saying to him right now if her mind was in its full capacity. If her mind wasn't broken.

"I intend to find it," Captain Jack Sparrow whispers into the oblivious girl's ear.

* * *

**Authors Note: So, this can either be a one-shot, or I could continue it... it all depends on your response (or if I happen to recieve the blessing of inspiration any time soon!) What do you guys think? I know that since Angelica came into oST there's been quite a bit of Sparrelica, but honestly, in my mind, there will only ever be Sparrabeth. They were TOTALLY made for each other, and besides, can you guys image the Pirate King, Captain Swan, waiting on a cliff for a whole ****_10 years_****? I mean, it's obvious that she loves or loved Will at some point, but it's also obvious that she'd go off and explore... have adventures... maybe reconnect with Jack? ;)**

**Anyways... I just don't see her doing nothing for a whole 10 years besides having a kid! So, just to let all the Willabeth and Sparrelica fans out there know, this is strictly Sparrabeth... sorry!**

* * *

**YE BE WARNED:**

***This story is strictly Sparrabeth.**

***This story is un-bettaed (though if you guys want it to continue, and someone is interested, I wouldn't mind a Betta... I just don't know how any of it works, so you'll have to teach me!).**

***This is my first fanfiction story.**

***Rated T only if the story is continued; otherwise, I'd probably say it's K+. I'll change it later if I decide to leave it as it is!**

***This story does not have a time set, meaning that it does not specifically take place before, in, or after CotBP, DMC, AWE, or oST. If the story is continued, I'll make it clear on what time our beloved characters are in!**

* * *

**So, this is my first fanfiction, and it would mean a lot to me if you'd review and let me know what you think of the story!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Things We Don't Understand

**Disclaimer:****The characters are not mine. Anything you recognize is owned by Disney! I recieve absolutely no money from writing fanfiction.**

**(The authors note is at the bottom.)**

* * *

Destiny is such a seclusive thing. No one is aware of what Fate has in store for them; Fate prefers it that way. What is the point of reading a book if you already know the beginning, middle and end? No, Fate works her ways in secret by only confiding select moments of what is to come to the beings above mortality. This way, mortals live their lives in constant surprise, not knowing that there are select moments in their lives that they cannot avoid; not without ruining themselves. For a simple rule is known throughout all forms of gods and goddesses.

You cannot corrupt your purpose without corrupting yourself.

And as the ocean churned and twirled around the new goddesses of the sea in the year 1623, Calypso felt the consequences of this rule suddenly cry throughout her realm. The voices of the dead called to her, begged her to take them to the next part of their journey. Their pleas filled her ears, suffocated her mind, but she could do nothing. It was no longer her place to lead the souls of those who died at sea to their afterlife.

It was now Davy Jones' job. The man who now had Calypso's heart. The man who had ferried these souls for her for the last ten years. The man who she was supposed to meet last night. The man who had just corrupted his purpose.

And as Calypso shed her tears for the man she loved, Fate shed her tears for his destiny. He had corrupted himself, and in doing so, had corrupted his destiny. Now Fate had to give it to someone else...

* * *

(Mid-1700s)

~26 Days Before the Wedding~

Something was terribly wrong, and it wasn't the fact that he had been using a human bone as an oar for the past hour.

Captain Jack Sparrow stared at the small strip of water between his coffin-boat and his magnificent ship. While normally the sight of the ocean filled him with a surge of excitement and contentment, the captain of the _Black Pearl_ felt none of his usual emotions. He was only filled with anxiety.

Maybe that hell of a Turkish prison is messing with my head, Jack thought to himself. The idea seemed valid- it wasn't like he had been completely sane _before_ he took a trip to that madhouse- but Jack simply couldn't shake off the feeling. There was a tension to the air, an extra moodiness to the waves and a scent of salt so potent that it made even the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean want to gag. He had never experienced the sea in this way. He'd seen the waves fling themselves high in agitation, the water sit still in peace and the ocean rock in excitement, but he'd never seen it act so... nervous.

Unless he was simply hallucinating. Breaking out of prison could really tax a person's energy.

Jack was jolted from his thoughts when the floating coffin bumped into the _Pearl_. He quickly stood up, saluted his silent companion and scaled the ship before facing his crew.

They didn't look happy, Jack noticed. Thoughts of his previous experience with mutiny suddenly laid heavily on his mind. He could see the idea echoing in their eyes.

"Captain," a familiar voice said to Jack's left. He turned to look at is old, faithful first mate. Joshamee Gibbs' dirty face was lined with worry, and the pointed stare that he directed at Jack warned him to be cautious in the next few minutes. "The crew and I were wondering what you went that place for."

Jack wasn't exactly keen on sharing this piece of information with anyone, but after a brief second of consideration he decided that this situation looked dangerous enough without riling up the crew by withholding his recently-claimed prize. He didn't have to tell them anything; just show them. Jack raised an eyebrow and whipped out a piece of cloth after half a second of consideration. "Behold!" Jack said as he showed his crew his treasure.

No one seemed that excited.

"I think we were all expecting somethin' a bit more... shiny, Captain. It's been a long while since we've been able to do some honest pirating," Gibbs paused for a second, but before Jack could go and tell a few truths to mislead them all, the first mate continued. "We spotted a British flag, heading in the direction of Port Royal. Maybe it's time we did what we do best, what with Isla de Muerta sinking, that hurricane and the Royal Navy chasing us all over the Atlantic." There were muttered _Aye_s from various crew members, and as Jack looked upon his crew, he realized what was really going on. There would be some plundering and looting in the near future; the question was if there would be a new captain or not.

He could see the conveniency of the situation. They could pillage one of the annoying ships that had been tailing them weeks before, gain a pretty penny, then keep heading towards Port Royal and stop at Tortuga before they reached the town where the eunuch and his lady lived.

Jack's face instinctively tried to frown at that last thought, but he kept a fake smile in place for his crew and simply banished it to a dark corner of his mind.

The situation actually _was_ quite convenient, and Jack normally would've leapt at the opportunity, but the reality of his situation stopped him. He was running out of time. Even though they had managed to find a shortcut and arrive at the Turkish prison several weeks ahead of schedule, Jack couldn't afford to waste time with something like pirating.

His thirteen years were almost up.

But he couldn't lose the _Pearl_. She meant too much to him. He wouldn't let go of his beloved ship; not even now, when his freedom was on the line. He had traded it for her, after all. What choice did he have?

"Of course!" Jack tried to inflict as much enthusiasm into his voice as he could. It wasn't much. "Man the sails and keep your pistols close, 'gents. We're catching that ship!"

Cheers and scrambling crew members met Jack's words. Just like that, he was once again in favorable view of the inhabitants of his ship. Gibbs clapped Jack on the back.

"That was a close one," he muttered. Gibbs then eyed Jack from the corner of his eye. "Got what you wanted, Captain?" he asked. Jack stared at him stoically before sighing and rubbing his forehead warily.

"Don't I always, Master Gibbs?" Jack asked rhetorically. "I'm off to bed. You're in charge."

Jack stumbled to is quarters and threw himself onto his desk chair. He kicked his feet up and took a large gulp of rum, but he still couldn't relax.

He was running out of time...

Something was wrong with the ocean...

Why would the Royal Navy travel this far from Port Royal...?

* * *

The worries of a father never end, Weatherby Swann supposed. There was always something to worry about, even if your child was twenty-one years in age.

It had been pretty simple at first. There had been no need to hire a nanny because his wife wanted to raise Elizabeth herself, and there was always Estrella to watch the child when her mother went for tea with friends. Hiring tutors and keeping his daughter happy was a simple affair, but after Elizabeth's mother passed away from an extreme case of spotted fever, things were a bit harder. Weatherby was a man, and as being such, was quite unfamiliar with most things womanly, which led to Elizabeth growing up to be more... rough than the other English girls. He eventually caught onto some things- like womanly clothing and socially polite mannerisms- but there were moments when he could not help his daughter (such as the time where he had Estrella help Elizabeth with her newly developed _monthly_ _issues_... there was no way he could look his little girl in the eye and have _that_ conversation... and did anyone ever talk to her about what married couples did?... oh goodness, he should probably address that subject with her...).

Moving to Port Royal was an easy decision. Catherine Swann _nee_ Lambert had been the perfect English flower, and Elizabeth had no ambition (or patience) to be as polite and as perfect as her mother- much to the disapproval of the community. What Elizabeth needed was a fresh start, and what was better than a completely new home far, far away from the standards her mother unknowingly left her? Besides, being a Governor's daughter would be convenient financially; money wouldn't be a problem in Port Royal.

Of course, the miraculous rescue of William Turner and the friendship his daughter struck with the boy was quite a surprise. Governor Swann had allowed the kids to play a few times a week, thinking it was harmless, but after nearly a year of this routine he realized that Elizabeth was _only_ friends with Will Turner. He knew how vicious girls could be, and he was worried that Elizabeth would grow up to become a social outcast if she didn't make some friends with some of them. With this thought in mind he gave a kind explanation to the young Mr. Turner before stopping his visits and made a plea towards his daughter to make friends with the ladies. Elizabeth did as he asked, albeit accompanied with a lot of complaining. Governor Swann decided her life was back on track. If only he could banish her of that seemingly instantaneous obsession for pirates that she'd developed about a year before. He assumed Mr. Gibbs' stories had sparked the interest in her; that old man never knew when to stop talking. Where had Mr. Gibbs gone to anyhow? He hadn't seen the sailor in the tavern for over a month...

Things had gone quite well ever since William stopped coming over to the manor to play pirates. Elizabeth grew up to be a beautiful young woman with many polite lady friends, and she knew just how she should behave publicly (privately was a different matter, but really, he couldn't expect anything more to come from the rambunctious child that she had been). Norrington took an interest in her and often discussed the possibility of marriage with the Governor until he quite frankly had to tell the almost-commodore to get a backbone and just ask her.

Of course, then there was the whole Elizabeth-fainting-fiasco (maybe he didn't understand womanly clothing as much as he thought he did) and soon after she had been kidnapped by an entire ship of _pirates_. There was no ransoms, no trails of where they'd been; nothing. He had been relieved when they found her on a deserted island with that unlawful man even though he knew this would bode ill for her reputation.

He had been right. After those skeleton-people surrendered and Mr. Turner whisked Elizabeth home, speculations of her virtue were whispered throughout all of Port Royal. They became especially scandalous once that pirate escaped; the Governor fond himself relieved that his daughter was promised to William, even if he was only a blacksmith. Maybe he could convince the boy to switch his profession to something that paid better... all in due time, of course. He just wanted his daughter to be safe, and now that she was, all was well.

Or at least, that's how it's supposed to be. But now that he was able to stop worrying about Elizabeth's life, Weatherby Swann found himself worrying for his daughter's happiness.

She assured him many times of her love for Mr. Turner. She had begged his approval for marriage and went to visit the boy for a few hours every day. But there was something about her... something different...

As a child, Elizabeth Swann had looked out on the ocean with curiosity and excitement. Now she stared at it greedily, with an acute sense of need that Weatherby would have been blind to miss.

He was worried about her happiness. He was worried about what had happened to her during her little 'trip' with the pirates. He was worried that his daughter had changed.

The worries of a father never end, Weatherby Swann supposed. They just got worse with time.

* * *

Something had happened. Something was changing.

She could taste it; the anxiety and confusion that rolled along with the waves of the sea. She could taste a change.

Elizabeth Swann felt the unwelcome sense of foreboding as she watched the waves of the ocean roil.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks so much to the guest who reviewed, to Dalisay3120 (your review meant so much to me!) and especially to Wickedlovely01 (your review touched me and was honestly the deciding factor for me to continue this story)!**

**So, I want to apologize for the wait for this chapter. After I decided to continue it, I realized that I actually had to make a _plot_ before continuing. As you can tell, it took a bit of time to plan. I only have the next five chapters planned out, but if anyone wants to request a particular scene or moment or something, now would be the time (before I plan it all out... I don't really like to stray from an idea once I set it up, but I can if a better idea presents itself). **

**_Anyways_, I have to warn everyone that I will be changing the description for this story sometime in the future. Sorry! And I'm also sorry if you guys don't like this chapter as much as the first one; I felt that I had to set up foreshadowing and clear up any confusion about when this story is taking place. Things will be straying away from the events in DMC and AWE soon enough!**

**Just to clear a few things up for anyone who is confused:**

***This is (currently) set in DMC**

***Jack and his crew arrived at the Turkish prison before the Jack in the movies did**

**Don't forget to review! I really appreciate feedback and I'm totally cool with constructive criticism. Feel free to point out any spelling mistakes (do I capitalize 'captain' when I say 'the captain of the _Pearl_'?) and let me know if you think the chapters should be shorter, longer, or about the same size as this one. But please review because it motivates me more and I want to know what you guys think of the story! =)**


End file.
